The Brains and the Beast
by NightWing201
Summary: At their fifth year, Hogwarts encountered a mysterious creature, lurking in altering shadows. Hermione was visited by this monster. Harry has gone missing after that incident. Is the beast a careful friend or a mysterious killer? EDITED. I dedicate this to all who reviewed, favorited & followed my story. It has been a good time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters and the Harry Potter verse, only the plot. I believe J.K Rowling owned the Harry Potter world

~~~~~~~~

I, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were in the Gryffindor common room, doing our assignments. As prefects, I and Ron had already monitored the whole school, so now we are scribbling our inch foot essays.

"I should go to sleep" Ron yawned while stretching his arms "Goodnight"

"Finished your homework?" I asked him

"Aw, c'mon Hermione. I'm tired already" Ron told me

I shrugged "I know how you feel, it's hard being a prefect." I said "But I must finish this essay. Goodnight, Ron"

"Goodnight again" he replied "Harry?" Ron called to him

"Oh- Um, yeah" Harry answered while busily checking his long essay.

Ron hid a smirk while he went upstairs. I know what he was smirking about. Harry had never been too focused with homeworks.

I kept throwing glances at Harry to check if he was really doing his homework while I do mine. Distinctively, he started doing weird things like scratching his arms and neck, and shuffling on his chair like he can't sit on one place for a long time. After quite some time, I felt myself scratching also. I find it annoying so maybe it would be the best to ask Harry

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked sincerely

"Yes, I'm fine" he scratched once again "Look, I need to go to bed also. See you tomorrow" he said in a rush

"Better do it already because your scratching annoys me" I said bossily

He packed his things then went upstairs. Boys, I thought in disgust

~~~~~~~~

I finally went to sleep, lying myself on the comfy bed. I just love it. That night I had a dream. I was with my lovey dovey Harry. Wait- did I just called Harry my 'lovey dovey'? Okay Hermione, you're dreaming weirdly and I don't like it.

Anyway, I and Harry were riding on his Firebolt. We were travelling across the lake. The stars and the starry night sky was reflecting over the waters.

Yes, I know I'm afraid of flying. But this was just a dream and also Harry was with me. I was sitting in front of him. His arms were around me, protecting me from falling. He was leaning his chest at my back. I can feel the warmth of his body (or maybe imagined it). It was romantic especially when his face was inches from mine, and also when I turned to look at him and found him staring at me also with those intense green eyes. Harry tickled me afterwards. _Tickle me?_

I irritably opened my eyes. Someone had tickled me awake, and it's not the Harry in my dream. My view wasn't that clear. I scratched my eyes. The next thing I knew was I had my eyes wide opened and my jaw dropping.

Emerald green eyes was staring back at me. It was like Harry's. But when I looked around it was some kind of- I felt a lump stuck in my throat- a beast. I wanted to scream but I was paralyzed in fear. It opened its mouth, it showed sharp pointed fangs gaping. And that's the time I screamed at the top of my lungs.

In my opinion, it must have awakened the whole castle. Because I heard Mrs. Norris meowed and clawed, clearly surprised and heard some clanging of metal.

The beast's eyes suddenly flashed. I closed my eyes- it was about to attack me. Instead, it disappeared in the shadows with a quick turn. The lights in the Gryffindor common room brightened.

I looked around, still in the state of shock. Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and the other Gryffindor girls were all awakened by my scream. They all look sleepy with their hair frizzed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes

"I- I saw a beast!" I exclaimed

"Well, where is it?" Parvati questioned me

"I- it vanished before the lights went on" I told them "But I swear I saw it! Do I need to prove it?!" I shouted

"From the look on her face, she's telling the truth" Lavender told them

Argus Filch with its pet, Mrs. Norris suddenly bursted in.

"What's all the scream about?" Argus asked us with his familiar furious face on

"Hermione saw a beast" Ginny offered

"Lies!" he said furiously "What kind of monster would enter Hogwarts? That's impossible"

"If a werewolf once came in then it is possible" I exclaimed, remembering Professor Lupin

He paused for a while and looked around us "Then I'm afraid to say Hogwarts is once again in danger"

~~~~~~~~

Argus told me to go to the headmaster's office to report what had happened. We went downstairs and saw most of the Gryffindor boys there. They were all wearing their night gowns, and from the look in their faces, they wanted to know what had happened.

As I joined in the crowd, they started asking questions.

"Hermione, you're the one who screamed, right?" Seamus asked. I nodded

"Tell us, what happened?" Dean added

I ignored them and continue walking. But what caught my attention was Ron. It was the worst thing I have ever heard.

"Hermione! I have to tell you something!" Ron said with a nervous voice

"_Harry's gone!_"

~~~~~~~~

A/N like it? review! hate it? still review!

I got this idea from the upcoming 2013 (or 2014) movie, Beauty and the Beast. Where Emma Watson, who played Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter Series, was set to star as Belle. I know right? It's amazing! Please stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~

Speaking of the 'Hermione alarm clock'. I think it rang again.

_"What?" _I stare at Ron in shock.

"When we woke up, he's not in his bed" Ron explained "and we checked if he was in another broomstick session but his firebolt was just there! And the worst thing is-" he paled "-there were claw marks in his bed!"

I feel the colour drained out of my face. _Harry, gone?_

Argus heard the 'claw marks' that's why he called Ron to join us to the headmaster's office

~~~~~~~~

"Miss Granger, you're telling me that you saw a beast at this time of night?" Dumbledore asked me

"Yes" I agreed. I shifted uncomfortably "Professor, I'm worried. Harry's gone, too"

"We saw claw marks in his bed!" Ron added

We just fell into a complete silence. Dumbledore was thinking deeply

"I assumed that Harry's just- how can I describe it? Ah, I assumed that Harry's just fine" Dumbledore told us

"But professor! 'Just fine'?! He-"

"-Mr. Weasley. I you heard me" Dumbledore cutted "I know how you feel about losing a friend, but you must believe me"

Ron flustered. He stare down at the floor. I reckon he was still in deep pain because I can see it in his face. I was also worried about Harry but its Professor Dumbledore who told us that Harry was fine that's why I calmed a bit.

"Sir, I had a question" I began

"Go on Ms. Granger" he replied

I continued "I'm wondering why of all people, the beast chose me as its victim"

"About that" he sighed a bit "I believe he was watching you while sleeping" Dumbledore almost said in a whisper

"What?" I asked confusedly. I haven't heard it well

"I think you must figure it out on your own, Miss Granger" he said. I can see some playful smile hiding in his lips

I relaxed my back a bit, thinking of this things. Professor Dumbledore turned to Argus Filch who was listening to our conversation

"The incident that happened tonight is not a proof of danger in this school and I have my reasons. Just please secure the whole school every night" Dumbledore told him "Daily classes and activities such as Quidditch are still resumed" he announced "You may now return to your respective dorms, goodnight"

~~~~~~~~

Ron and I returned to the Gryffindor common room. As we entered, questions and calls ran through my ears. Half of the Gryffindors were still awake, and some who doesn't care or maybe just sleepy were already on their beds.

"Ron, can I have a favor" I said to him lazily "Tell them the whole story could you?"

"Yeah, sure Hermione" he answered weakly

I passed through the crowd, completely ignoring them. I went back to the girl's dorm. As I can see, they were all asleep now. Thank God, I'm exhausted already. I once again lie in the bed and slept. But among my tiredness, part of me wanted to roam around the castle just to find Harry.

I just hope he's safe from that beast

~~~~~~~~

When I went to the Great Hall the next morning, that was the only time I remembered what had happened last night. . Because it seems to impossible to became real.

I went to the Gryffindor table with a sad look on my face. Students in the hall recognized me and soon enough all eyes were locked on me.

There were whispers around. Yes, that's right. Gossip about what happened to Granger, the beast' prey last night. I sat beside Ron who was eating slowly while staring at his own food. I can see that he was hoping Harry to arrive and sat with us. Like the usual times. I can feel tears building up in my eyes. I almost forced it out, but Malfoy and his goons appeared in front of us.

"Look who's crying, Granger Danger" he smirked

"Sod off, Malfoy" Ron said

"Granger, granger, granger..." Malfoy said with a tsk tsk sound "We are so sad that you haven't killed by that monster" he sighed fakily "But if he did, I would give him the best gifts"

None of us replied because we were too drowned in sadness,and we didn't want any fight, ilke now that Harry's gone

"Oh where's Potty?" Draco sniggered "Bet he left because he was so annoyed with you two" his goons laughed "Especially mudblood Granger"

At the very time I heard it, I stood up, eyes locked at his. I almost break the table as I grasp it tightly with my hand.

"What are you going to do, huh?" he said, challenging me.

I can feel an eerie silence at the hall. I knew that every eye was on us, watching the scene Malfoy created.

Curse him, he fairly knew I couldn't have a go on him. Suddenly, tears ran down my cheeks. I sense the alert of crying, so I bursted running outside the hall. I can hear my sobs echoing. Before I vanish out of sight, I heard Draco and his friends laughed in victory, and Ron calling my name.

~~~~~~~~

I was in the girl's bathroom, releasing all the tears and sad emotions I have stored inside me. I remember when I was in first year. I also ran here to cry when Ron teased me about my bossiness. And this is where I met my two bestfriends. I cried again as I remember Harry. It doesn't matter if I get attacked by that beast. All I want now is Harry. It should have been me who was gone, maybe killed by the beast. I don't fully trust in what Dumbledore said. All I want is a friend who can comfort me, and that's only Harry.

"Oh Harry..." I sniffed. I tried to wash away my stubborn tears but it was just replaced by another fit of cries.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of arms surrounded me. It was warm as coat. I feel protected from any harm. But who was this person?

I looked at him, and saw his green eyes, full of concern.

At first I thought it was Harry's eyes, but I was mistaken.

It was no other than the beast.

~~~~~~~~

A/N chapter 3 up next! Please comment and review ;). That's much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope you wouldn't mind how long it took me to update this (about a year). I'm really really sorry. I hope you don't kill me (just kidding!).

There are some points I like to clear out

*I'm so sorry if Ron is a little bad in here

*If you can suggest the next scenes that would be great (Because I have nothing in my mind to continue on with the story)

Anyway, to continue on.

~~~~~~~

_I screamed._

The beast backed away, removing its arms from me.

"Back o-off!" I shouted as I raised my wand and pointed it to him.

I glared at the beast.

The beast stayed where it was. I was expecting it to lunge and attack, but all I can see in its emerald eyes full of sadness and disappointment.

_But why?_

We were silent for a few moments. My breathing was ragged. The beast hasn't torn me yet with its claws, should I remove my wand too?

But what if when I dropped my wand, that's the time he'll only attack me?

My plans were suddenly interrupted when Ron came in.

"Hermione!" he ran to me.

He glanced at the beast, then brought out his wand too.

"R-ron, stop!" I told him while I pull his wand arm.

I don't know where that voice came from. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Hermione, have you gone mad?" Ron swatted my arm "That's a monster!"

"I know" I said "But trust me- he's harmless"

Ron lend a deaf ear. He pointed his wand to the beast and casted "Sectumsempra!"

For once, the spell made the beast stumble backwards. Is it just me or the beast whimpered? Instead of having a revenge, the beast crawled its way outside. I can see its blood dripping on the floor.

Ron turned to me, a smile of confidence told me that he was satisfied on what he had done. I felt my hands gripped tightly.

"Some spell Harry did against Malfoy" he said "He told me that story, so I learned it from him"

I glared at him "Don't talk to me, you idiot"

I ran away. To know where the beast has gone to, I followed the blood drops on the floor.

~~~~~~~

The path led me at the Hogwarts Grounds. The sky was dark and the moon was full. The blood drops have vanished out of sight.

Then I saw the beast. It was sitting underneath a tree. I was a few meters away from it. I paused and took a deep breath.

The beast was sitting there like he didn't know I was there. I feel sympathy for him. I just want to sit beside him and wrap my arms around him. To comfort him.

No matter how beastly he looks I really think he's nice.

"Um" I said as I came closer and stood in front of it. "I'm really sorry about what Ron did"

I felt stupid saying it. I don't know if he understands me (should I talk in beastly language? Like 'rawr'?). The beast didn't reply. Although, it was a signal for me to sit beside him.

"May I?" I asked, reaching my hand out to touch and check his wounds.

He glanced at me, still quiet.

I continued on. The beast made a growling sound in his throat. The wounds might have been serious.

"As a matter of fact, I know how to do first aids- magic style" I said. I pointed out my wand at the injuries and murmured the healing spells.

The blood returned inside where it came from and sealed up instantly.

The beast looked at me. Its eyes were saying a gratitude of thanks.

"You're welcome" I said, relaxing my back at the tree.

We were quiet for a few moments. I kept having sneak glances at the beast, but it stayed in its position, unmoving.

From all of the books I've read, this creature is entirely different. The structure of its large arms and muscles and also the shade of his fur have not remind of something.

My skin began to shiver. The wind was blowing hard and it's freezing me. I wrapped my arms around my legs to warm myself.

I hope Harry's here to keep me warm, I thought, closing my eyes. I remember those times when Harry was always there to keep me safe and alright, just as what I do for him.

Suddenly, there were comfy furs surrounding me. My body felt less tensed. I relaxed and opened eyes, surprised to see that those arms were the beast's.

It was like hugging a teddy bear.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up on my bed.

Weird, I thought. Why am I on my bed when I fell asleep outside the Common room?

I decided to ignore that thought.

I groomed and dressed up then went down to the Great Hall to have a breakfast.

I sighed and remembered something. Ron and I have a little fight. So now I expect my day to be the worst day ever- with the misunderstanding between me and Ron and the news that Harry has gone missing.

Speaking of Harry, I almost dropped my school bag.

Here he was, sitting with Ron. And he's looking at me, smiling faintly.

~~~

A/N

Reminder again:

PLEASE Leave suggestions for the next plot and PLEASE review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now if some of you might be confused. I have another account at and the name of my account there is "emma watson lover". And I posted this story too there. Just to say it's mine and I don't do plagiarism.

This happened at their fifth year or sixth year, I guess.

* * *

"Er- hi" Harry said awkwardly, waving his hand.

I stared at him in shock.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of my face.

"Harry, is that you?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

"Actually, Hermione. It's me. I drank a polyjuice potion to transform myself to Harry. So now, I'm Harry pretending to be Ron" Ron said to me.

He took a bite from the chicken and muttered, "_Honestly_"

"Aren't you… gone?" 'Stupid question Hermione', I told myself

Harry look disoriented "Speaking of that, I was asked by Dumbledore to stay at Number twelve, Grimmauld place that's why I have been absent for some days"

"But why?" I asked curiously. I know Harry gets odd requests from Dumbledore but it still disturbs me. What I'm wondering is a week is a long time for Harry to be gone.

"You ask too many questions. I told you, it's just something important between me and Dumbledore. And I need to fix things there, since my godfather's gone…." Harry's voice flatter.

He may sound convincing but I have my own doubts.

_"I think you must figure it out on your own, Miss Granger" _I can hear Dumbledore's voice echoing through my head.

Alright then, I sighed.

The rest of the day was difficult. Instead of focusing in my day-to-day practices (like answering the teacher's question)

I can't help but have sneaky glances at Harry. Until something stopped me.

We were at the Potions class, brewing potions. Today, we were assigned to do the Swelling Solution. While Harry was busy mixing and slicing ingredients, I studied him for a moment. There's something odd about how he looks. His eyes were a bit tired and there's patch of dark color building up underneath his eyes. However, what caught my eye is the scar on his arm.

"_Ms Granger_, can you tell me why are you dreamily staring at Mr Potter?" Snape said curtly.

The whole class turned to me. I felt my whole face reddened. Harry raised an eyebrow. I shook my head silently, then returned my gaze to the potion I was working on.

Snape stood beside my cauldron. "30 points from Gryffindor. And detention, 9 o'clock tomorrow night, sharp."

"I didn't know you're attracted to people who are always feeling deep anxiety"

Draco and his goons sniggered. Harry frowned more, which made him look more angst.

Dinner came.

The great hall was full of Halloween decorations. Jack-o-lanterns were hanging above the ceiling and small ghost puppets were floating around.

Instead of talking and having fun, the three of us sat quietly at the table. We've never been like this before. It is so stressing.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Ginny asked us.

"No" I answered shortly.

Ginny looked at the other two. They were both silent.

"I-I should go meet Dumbledore" Harry stood up and went away.

I wanted to pull him back and tell him the reason why I was looking at him is not what he thought.

I sighed and returned to what I was eating. I saw the ginger looked at me suspiciously.

So Ron isn't in the mood either. He have never touched his food like just how he used to. Finally, he dropped the fork and asked me, "What are you doing during Potions class?"

"Um, making potions?"

"No, Snape said you were staring at Harry. Is that true?" Ron asked desperately.

"It's nothing personal" I twisted the bacon through the fork.

"Then what is it?"

Ron could be so curious sometimes. But my investigation of what's going on, on Harry would be just kept secret for his sake.

"We just had an argument" I lied.

"Come on, Ron. Hermione got detention and have taken away house points. Don't you just want to give her a break?" Ginny told him.

Ron picked up his fork in defeat and just muttered, "You said it so"

The hallway to the dungeons were noisy because of my footsteps. I glanced at my watch- it was 9:04.

I cursed. I'm late for my detention with Professor Snape.

"You're late" Snape said to me. He was standing in front of the Potions classroom door, waiting for my arrival.

"I'm sorry, professor" I said

"What are you going to do is to help Madam Pomfrey in her medical work." Snape told me. "There seem a lot of students who got injuries and accidents this Halloween. And no miss Granger, I'm not giving you an easy work. It's just that I don't want anyone here in my office to stay with me"

"Yes, sir" I nodded and headed for the Hogwarts clinic.

I entered the clinic. Professor Snape was right, there are a lot of students in the Hogwarts clinic, and most were fast asleep already. Madam Pomfrey was folding unused sheets and piling them in the cabinet.

She notice me came in then smiled "Ah, Hermione, what are you doing here at night time? Prefect duty, I believe?".

"No madam, Professor Snape sent me here"

She furrowed her brow "Did he? I'm really surprised. I thought it was Potter again. You're a good student Hermione, I'm wondering why Snape sent you here."

Madam Pomfrey, nicely, needs to stop asking questions. Like really. For real.

"What can I help?" I changed the subject

Madam Pomfrey snapped out of reverie "Ah of course. I need you to give medicine to that boy over there-" she pointed out to the bed of the farthest corner of the room while she gave me the bottle "there were some second years who jinxed him, thats why he can't move- poor boy."

"Anything else, madam?"

"Oh, and kindly fix the medicine bottles in the cabinet by alphabetical order. That's it" she said "I need to go and see Professor Sprout to get some herbal medicines"

"Okay"

I went beside the boy's bed and handed him the medicine and a glass of water.

He muttered thanks and turned around. Not a minute later, he fell asleep.

After that, I arranged the medicine bottles.

All of a sudden, there were a long and loud howl.

I almost dropped the medicine bottle I was holding.

Could it be?

I stood beside the window. Thankfully, the moonlight was enough to see what was happening outside. My mouth went wide when I saw Harry there. I wanted to shout at him to get out of there. The beast might attack him. But what went next changed my thoughts. Harry was struggling out of nowhere. He made some inhuman growling sounds. What was happening?

Then the final transformation took in. Fur grew out of his skin. His teeth became fangs. I watch as the Harry that I used to know turn into a monstrous creature.

I backed away from the window. _Is this true_?

Thousands of ideas came rushing. That explains why he was gone for a week, when the beast exactly appeared.

That explains why he looks sick.

And why the scar on his arm is the same with the beast's wounds when I healed it.

But how did he became like that?

I never want him to turn into a beast.

But why didn't he just tell me that?

I'm planning to talk to him tomorrow to let him explain everything.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to say that there are only two or three chapters left (including this). But don't be sad, I'll be posting another story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After some days, it's finally here J I've kept you waiting for so long that's why I'm making it the longest chapter. Never mind, just enjoy.

* * *

The morning rays of light greeted my eyes good morning the next day.

Groaning, I pulled the sheets over my face to keep it from disturbing my sleep.

Then my mind rang out.

My eyes went wide open.

I sat up immediately and combed my bushy hair. I got dressed and hurriedly went downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. First thing to do; find Harry. Now there's only one place I knew where Harry stays at this period of time.

There were some kind of party happening inside the common room. I looked around. The most crowded part of the room is at the center. I jumped a bit to get a better view, and I saw-

"Professor Lupin!" I cried loudly. I was very happy to see him. He was one of the best teachers whom I enjoyed the classes.

Professor Remus Lupin turned to my direction and waved at me.

"Fancy seeing you again, Miss Granger" he said as approached me.

"Professor, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing important. It's just something between Dumbledore and me" Professor Lupin said "And I want to see the Gryffindors again, especially, you three. God Hermione, you've matured!"

"I suppose not" I said, trying not to feel ashamed.

"I'm not joking, you've grown a bit" he said, then changed the subject "have you seen Harry?"

"No, professor. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to find him too" I told him.

"Well then, let's have a bit of chit-chatting while we try to find him"

We went to the library, there, in the farthest corner, and he as alone. What on earth happened to him? He acts so… not Harry.

"What are you doing here? It's impossible if you were studying" I said as I sat opposite of him. I was getting tired of his childishness.

His eyes looks dark and tired when he looked at me. "None of your business, Hermione"

What he said was offending. But I continued on, "Harry, Ron and I are your friends. Don't keep avoiding us. You can tell us what your problem is. Even you don't tell it to me, even you just say it to Ron. But what's happening is he doesn't receive any news from you. What happened?"

Harry didn't move a bone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Lupin coughed lightly.

I sighed "Harry, there's someone who wants to see you."

Professor Lupin went near to us. "Hermione, could you just give as a minute?"

"Sure, professor" I nodded lightly. I stood a few feet away from them.

Curiously watching, I saw Professor Lupin bent his head softly and whispered something at Harry's ear. Harry nodded in return, although he looks like he doesn't want what he is agreeing with Professor Lupin. After that, they continue conversing with some serious matter. I wanted to sneak in to their conversation and listen. Not that I'm so protective of Harry, I just care for my friends.

Professor Lupin left Harry and headed towards me "I have to go. See you next time, Hermione"

"You too, Professor" I replied.

I faced Harry again, but he still won't talk to me.

"Tell me your problem. I'm here" I repeated the line to Harry.

Harry groaned "Just ask Ron what his problem is, I can take care of my own"

"_I am your friend. Don't you-_"

"Hermione, you can't solve anything!" Harry shouted.

I felt my chest tightened. Yes, miss know-it-all and the brightest witch of her age can't take it when somebody says that she can't solve anything. I'm just that insecure. Especially when that words came out from my friend.

"Okay" I said frustratingly. "I'll spit it out. Harry, how did you become…" my mouth suddenly felt dry "a-a fatal creature?"

Harry glared at me alarmingly, then his expression softened "What are you talking about?" he said innocently.

I bit my lip. Are my conclusions right? But he look surprised at first, so maybe it's true "Don't you lie to me, Harry James Potter"

"What are you talking about? What fatal creature?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a creature with fangs and fur, and this big-" I gestured my hands just as how I imagined the beast.

Harry shook his head in disgust "A beast? Never"

"Hermione, are you alright?" he reached out his hand and put it at my neck.

I felt my face go red.

"Look, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I'm finding a way to cure your new form. I'll return the old Harry. The Harry that I liked" I said defensively.

Harry stood up from his sit and packed his things "Let's see what would happen"

I slumped back on the chair and folded my arms.

It's time to do some Hermione-researching again, in the library.

Entering the restricted section wouldn't be that bad, right? I'm an O.W.L. student already. And obviously there wouldn't be a book about monstrous cures not in the restricted section. So then I began searching for titles related to curing.

_Moste Potente Potions_. Nope. I've read that already

_Hogwarts, A History_. _The Latest Edition_.

What?

How the heck this get to the restricted section? Maybe it was misplaced.

_The Pop-up Book of Phobias_. Really clever of making this book.

I looked for more titles, some books makes me feel sick and some makes my backbone shiver up and down. I was feeling tired that's why I rest for a little while.

Until something caught my eye.

There at the utmost part of the shelf.

_Cures for Normal Wizards (For bites and accidental transformations). _Perfect.

"Accio book!" I pointed my wand to the book. I caught the book and began to scan.

A:

Acromantula

Augurey

Ashwinder

B:

Basilisk

Blast-Ended Skrewt

Beast…

I flipped the page where the beast section was.

The description about beasts are:

_Beasts are commonly known as creatures with large body formation, sharp fangs and thick furs sometimes in color of black, gray and brown. Beasts can turn into human whenever they want to except when it is full moon (more like werewolves). There are only a few known beasts that existed. What causes for a wizard to turn into a beast is when a wizard taunt an ancient goblin for some purposes (which is rare of occurrence this days). Then the irritated ancient goblin would cast a curse to turn the wizard into a beast._

Harry definitely fits for the description of a beast. But I wonder why a goblin cursed him?

_The beast may be harmful. However, there is a known cure. First, the wizard must apologize to the goblin who cursed him/her. The most effective way of curing the beast is-_

"_Giving the wizard a kiss?_" I whispered with surprise.

* * *

I wanted to make it 2,000 words, but my sister's nagging me now. So nvm. Idk guys, I've researched the definition of this and that and I've searched through different HP wbesites just to do this fic. So please


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was kinda thinking. I've been seeing a lot of M rated stories in the updates

Then my logical sense came kicking in. Since Harry Potter is first published a long time ago. And the kids who first became a fan of it grew up with Harry Potter too. Maybe that's why the fanfictions now are rated M for they are all grown up. I'm just 15 years old reading M rated stories. Is that allowed?

And for your sake, I made this long enough.

* * *

_I would NEVER ever do what the book says_.

Kissing is such a massive thing to do. It would felt like I will betray my friendship with Harry. Moreover, I only treat Harry as my best friend.

Still, the cure disturbed me for the whole day. I can hardly move basically at all.

I was biting my lip, and gripping my books consciously, afraid that I would see Harry Potter pop out any second.

However, as I turn around a sharp corner, heading to my Charms class, somebody bumped at me, causing the books from my hand to fall into the ground with consecutive loud thumps.

"Oops- sorry" I muttered quickly, kneeling down to pick up my books. But something went terribly wrong.

My hand met his.

A chill came rushing through my bones which made me paralyze.

"Ah!" I snatched my hand away from him very quickly.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up. My eyes met a familiar face. It was Harry.

"H-harry?" I questioned stupidly.

"Yeah" he nodded, and gave me a small forced smile which faded away with a blink of an eye, "Sorry, I wasn't looking"

I stare horridly as I watch his soft, pink lips move.

Oh no, I thought. Instead of avoiding I found myself wanting to touch that lips badly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

The way how the lips move-

To avoid causing more tension, I grabbed my books from him and said "bye-" and left swiftly.

While entering the Charms classroom, I saw Ron Weasley sitting beside an empty chair. It looks like he have reserved a seat for me.

"You're here finally" Ron said.

"There's some problem while I was on my way." I explained

"Have a sit" Ron said nicely, while pulling the chair for me.

He's acting too nice to be true. Looks like he's up to something. I'm going to find out what that is. I gave him a stern look in reply. In exchange, he just grinned.

"So… what are you up to?" I sat and raised a brow.

Ron rubbed his hands together and was quiet for a few moments before "Um, I was thinking if you could go to Hogsmeade with me"

What I did next confused Ron- I laughed silently and turned to him "Aren't we always going at Hogsmeade?"

"No- I mean just two of us"

"_Like_ a date?" those words escaped from my mouth too fast.

"Well.." Ron nodded "sort of"

I was trying not to believe over the fact that he's liking me. For instance, I couldn't return the same feelings he had for me. I only like him as a brother. Nothing more.

Though there's a feeling of sympathy building up in me. I guess spending time with my precious brother-like wouldn't ruin my life.

"Alright, I'll go" I decided to tell him.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, putting an arm around me.

The date turned out pretty… plain. All I have done is go with him silently. Whenever he asks me if I want something, I would just nod to make him feel batter.

We went to Three Broomsticks after we shop at Honeydukes. The pub was full of noises and there's a aura of butterbeer smell floating around.

"Butterbeer?" Ron offered

"Sure"

Then he left me alone to buy us butterbeers.

To tell the truth, I feel like this date was a bit uncomfortable. Yes, I'm enjoying Ron's sense of humor, but it wasn't enough.

Maybe if I would tell Ron that we call it off a day and just go home in a nice way. That wouldn't be bad. We have done a lot anyway.

"Uh Ron, can we go back to Hogwarts?" I asked him politely as he returned to his seat, with butterbeers in his hands.

"Don't tell me you're not feeling well, 'mione" he reached his hand out to check me, but I stopped him.

"No, it's just I…. I need to"

Ron drank some of the butterbeer, leaving a mustache-like foam on his lips, before answering "It's Harry, right?"

I glared at him, upset that he would think like that "_What_?"

"You always care about Harry, don't you? Come on, Hermione, just tell me you like him" Ron said angrily "_Or maybe_, you could have told me that before we even start this date so you wouldn't have to act nice in front of me!"

I shook my head in disgust "That's not my point!"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I knew you just came here with me to make me feel better!" he exclaimed.

"_Maybe I am_!" I said, standing up from my seat. We were creating a scene, with all heads turning around just to watch us. I continued on, "_Don't you just think that I'm doing this for you? Don't you just appreciate it?_"

And with that final words, I left the pub, expectantly letting the people from the pub to make me their new topics in their conversation.

* * *

The misunderstanding fight at the pub led us to a gloomy day. Feeling feverish, I decided to visit Hagrid in his hut, just to talk on something else.

While I was heading to Hagrid's hut, I can hear some voice calling out my name.

I considered it an illusion and continued moving on.

"'ermione, glad you visited me!" Hagrid gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"H-hagrid! I ca-can't-"

Hagrid parted and apologized, "Sorry 'ermione, just got a bit excited"

"'arry- 'ermione's 'ere!" Hagrid beamed at Harry.

I didn't notice him there until Hagrid called out his name. He was just standing beside the aconite plants that Hagrid planted.

"I'm missin' the three of yeh. Why haven't yeh visited me since this past days, eh?"

"Hagrid" I said in a pleasing tone, "we have been busy. Especially that we're going to take N.E. this year…"

Hagrid began to sniff "Been proud of yeh. So proud. Yer nearly graduating now. And poor me would be left here with my pet, Fang"

"Oh, please…" I patted the giant's back with two hands to make him feel better "Of course we'll still visit you even we're not in Hogwarts anymore, there's always the time, right Harry?" I glance at Harry for some reply.

"Yeah" he said shortly.

Hagrid cried more "Yer such a sweet girl, Hermione…"

"Do you need a box of tissue, Hagrid?" I offered

"Nah, there's tissue inside my hut- wait a second, I'll just goin' ter blow off my nose." And with that, Hagrid left us two outside.

I was pretending to like the view to avoid the awkwardness. Everything turns out to be serious when Harry called me.

"Her-hermione"

"What?"

"I can't take it anymore, Hermione. _I just can't_…"

I approached him more closely. What was his problem?

"What is it? Tell me" I looked at him in the eye, searching for some clue.

"It's-it's…" Harry seized my arm and whispered, "_It's true_…. _I am a beast_…"

My mouth agape. My guess was right.

Harry leaned his forehead on my head. "That's not the problem though… I-I just can't take it anymore…" he looked at me with glinting eyes "I don't want to be like this."

"Ssshh, now.." I put his head on my shoulder (considering the fact that he was a few inches taller than me) "Everything's going to be okay, I'm right here"

"Just as I thought, you understand me." Harry said "That's why Professor Remus is here, Hermione. He and Professor Dumbledore were helping me to find a cure, but they never find out what that is… I want to be normal again…"

I felt the color of my face rise. Is it me or just the temperature have gone higher?

I suddenly remembered.

The cure.

The kiss.

Should I…?

"We'll find out what the cure is soon enough…" I told him, brushing his back.

Harry straightened up his head and stared at me "You'll promise that you'll stay with me until I returned to normal?"

"_Always_" I nodded, "I always do, Harry"

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD, I thought this was very long cause in my notebook, it is. Oh… anyway, the longest chapter would be the next cause it's the climax But hey, there's some Hunger Games- Harry Potter thingy there –NightWing201


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you go. This is the climax of the story. And then soon enough, I'll be saying to the hard work I gave on this. Now I don't know what to do at summer on summer

* * *

Chapter 7: Miss Brains save The Night

The most unexpected thing happened suddenly like a fast-forwarded projected show.

A flash of ginger-red met the jet black. I heard a loud smacking sound, a thump on a soft grass and a sickening firm of crunching jaw.

I never understood what was happening until someone paused the scene- Harry was lying, sprawled on the ground and his glasses were askew. He was clutching his face as if it hurts.

You wouldn't believe who was standing in front of us. Ron Weasley has come just to punch Harry in the face.

"Ron!" I shrieked.

"Get your hands off her!" he spat at Harry.

"Ron!" I repeated, trying stop him. I pulled his arm and faced him to me "What's wrong with you?"

"Hermione he- he… he touched you!" Ron reasoned out.

I shook my head inexplicably, "What kind of reason is that?"

Harry had returned to normal and was now standing up. In revenge, he punched Ron too.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed "Stop it!"

"You bastard-" Ron cursed and was about to lunge at him when I pointed my wand and yelled, "_Protego_!"

A barrier made the two flew aside. They grunted in pain, both holding at their heads.

"What did I told you, you childish boys?" I said at the top of my lungs. Then I glanced at each of them "I can't believe I'm seeing this in you- I mean you are bestfriends! Both of you, say sorry to each other. And Ron, we were just having a simple conversation"

Harry wiped the blood out of his mouth with his sleeve. Ron exercised his jaw. Reluctantly, the two shook hands and muttered sorry. Although I can still see in Ron's blue eyes that he haven't completely forgiven him.

* * *

It was the time of our prefect duty. I wasn't at ease while sighting the school with him. What he did to Harry was a bit harsh. Maybe it's in the nature of Ron to get jealous. And if he got jealous, sometimes his feelings burst out uncontrollably.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what I did to Harry earlier" he said to me. "I was berserk at that time"

"I understand what you feel Ron" I said "But it's not me who you should apologize, it's to Harry. I know he made a mistake of taking it back, too".

Ron gave me a reassuring smile, "Thanks.".

We stop by and lean beside a brick wall, Ron was seeing the sky while I take note of my duty on a piece of parchment paper.

"It's the graduation ball today- Fred and George are graduating already. I can't believe it" Ron let out a deep breath.

"Good for them" is all I can say

"I just remember. Professor Lupin is here, right?"

"Yeah, along with the Order of Phoenix members. They'll congratulate the graduates, why?" I asked him

"It's full moon today. I wonder if he took his potion"

I dropped the paper and the quill "_Full moon_?"

"Yes, why?"

I paled and looked around- Harry would be transforming a beast tonight. _He_ may cause some trouble especially a lot of students and teachers are awake. I need to find him.

"_Harry's in trouble_!" I left Ron dumbfounded, and went to find Harry.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry wasn't there. I asked his roommates, Dean and Seamus, if they have seen Harry. They told me he left a while ago, and said that he was muttering something that sounds like '_Clock tower courtyard_…'

_Oh no_, I thought. I'm pretty sure there'll be a lot of people staying there, snogging senselessly…

_Harry straightened up his head and stared at me "You'll promise that you'll stay with me until I returned to normal?"_

_"__Always__" I nodded, "I always do, Harry"_

I made my way to the courtyard. However, as I was going, the Slytherins, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle covered in my way.

Draco sneered "what are you up to, Granger? Why are you running around like a fool? Afraid that Filch might catch you?"

"Actually, I'm a prefect. So Filch wouldn't care if I'm up at midnight." I said as a matter of fact, "If I were you, I'll go back to my dorms now. It's you who Filch would caught, not me. I'll not waste my time talking non sense with you selfish wizards"

"Ooh yes, I'm really scared right now" Malfoy mimicked my voice. Crabbe and Goyle's laugh rang through my ears, which made me angry.

"Just get out of my way, Malfoy!" I pushed him with all my might.

Draco stumbled out and cursed rudely, "_You filthy little mudblood_!"

Terrified, I watch as Malfoy raised an arm and swatted me hard on my cheek.

Tears built up in my eyes and my cheeks crippled painfully. I almost cried and fell. Crabbe and Goyle seized both of my arms. Draco out his wand up- ready to cast some spell at me.

"_Malfoy_!"

Draco turned around- the voice was coming from… _coming from Harry_..!

He was standing a few feet from us, wearing an expression you wouldn't even dare ask for some fight.

"_Get your dirty hands off her_!" Harry yelled at them.

"You're making me laugh, Potter. Why would I? What are you going to do then? Fight us?" Malfoy sniggered. "You're just alone, Potter. You can't stop us."

_The fact that_ he was protecting me and I'm getting hurt doesn't bother me right now. It hit me hard on why he was still _not_ on his beast form.

"If you hurt her again, I'll shove your throat!"

"Oh yeah? _What about this_?-"Malfoy swatted me again.

My lips began to bleed and my knees were giving out. I can't do anything but knelt on the floor in such pain.

"_How dare_-" Harry haven't finished his words. Suddenly, he was writhing. He started making ugly sounds, like growling and scratching. Malfoy and his sidekicks began to tense nervously. When I blinked hard, Harry was in his beast form.

_So finally_... I thought.

The beast roared at the three, showing its sharp pointy teeth. At once, they let me go. But Malfoy wouldn't let Harry win to the fight by just scaring them. He pointed his wand at the beast, shaking, he casted, "_Confringo_!"

A fire explosion from the tip of the wand cause the beast were blast away. Harry was strong, even it was an exploding charm he has still manage to get up. He clawed at Draco. The sharp nails cut through Draco's skin. I was thankful that it wasn't deep or I might have fainted.

"_My father will hear about this_!" Malfoy warned Harry, then he left with his buddies.

I stood up, "H-harry…?"

The beast looked at me in the eye, then whimpered.

"Are you alright?" I checked out his body. He wasn't alright. There were burn marks and at his furry chest, blood was leaking out.

"Oh god, no…" I put my hand over my mouth

Harry, in my great confusion, left me there.

"Harry!" I called him, but he didn't turned back, and was now heading towards the… the Clocktower yard.

I followed him there.

As I stepped into the moonlight, I heard some screams. Harry was leaning beside a wall, oblivious to the students who were once having the time of their lives. The students panicked and some girls, screamed.

"_A monster_!" a seventh year shouted as he pass beside me, pulling his girlfriend.

More people escaped "_Aaah_! Run!"

"Call the professor! I'll weaken this!" some seventh years pulled their wands out. And including them, were the Weasley twins

"_Stop_! Stop!" I entered in the scene.

"_Stupefy_!"

What happened next, was a proof of my idiocy- I ran over and cut through the spell. Which in return, hit me hard. I dropped to the ground, but gave all of my strength to stand up.

"Stop it!" I covered the beast by spreading out my arms. I don't care if thousands of wands are ready to kill me. All I care about is Harry. "You're hurting him! He's innocent!"

"_Him_?" Fred said frighteningly "Hermione, that's a deadly creature"

"Y-you…" I gasped for air. I can taste blood in my mouth. "You don't understand… it's a rare thing and you don't know who this truly is!"

"Yes, we do. _Stupefy_!" a spark of red hit Harry fairly. He fell to the ground and roared.

I was about to cast a binding spell at them but then, Professor Dumbledore and the other professors have stepped in.

"What is happening here?" the headmaster asked all of us. He looked around us, expecting some answer but I think he clearly understand how.

"Miss Granger, will you stand back?"

"_What_? But Professor!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me."

I moved away from Harry and stood beside Dumbledore. Hundreds of students and a couple of professor watch as Dumbledore knelt to the fallen beast and putted a hand at his neck.

"He's still okay" Professor Dumbledore told me.

"Professor, it's a beast. Why are you checking if he's alive or not-"

"Yeah, professor. That should be dead!"

"Quiet you" the headmaster's deep voice silenced them.

"H-headmaster..?" I cleared my throat. He looked at me in the eye, then quietly, some understanding passed between us.

I nodded my head. Professor Dumbledore stood and went farther.

_The cure_…

I went beside Harry.

_So this is it_, I thought.

Not caring, in front of everybody, I put a hand on his cheek and leaned down.

I closed my eyes- and at the very moment my lips found his. I planted a tender kiss on the beast by the eyes of everybody, but for me it's Harry, my caring bestfriend…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I'm ending this story.

I'm doing another story and it's called Seven Wizards met Seven Half-bloods. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Can you please tell me in the reviews on what ship do you want in that crossover? Or what ships do you ship? Thanks.

* * *

I parted and opened my eyes.

As the Beast lies on the ground, apparently dead from his injuries, I remained silent and still.

Harry was still unconscious. His body still not returning to what he used to be. Tears began forming in my eyes. I don't understand. Why isn't he returning back?

I cried and put my head on his chest.

"_Oh Harry... Please return to us, to me…. I love you…." _I murmured through his fur.

Then there were some stifled gasps. I looked up. The tears of sadness was replaced by tears of joy. His paws reduced its size. The fur shot back to his skin. And the pointy fangs showing from his closed mouth disappeared.

I watched in amazement as the Beast revived and turned back into his human form. There were surprised reactions from the watching seventh years.

Harry coughed. I lunged at Harry again and hugged him. "Thank God, Harry! You're back!"

"Hermione… what happened?" Harry looked around, while trying to find his glasses. "Why are you crying?"

I gave him his glasses "I gave you the cure. So now you're okay" I said through tears and smile.

Harry looked at his own body. He was half naked. I blushed.

I looked at Professor Dumbledore and mouthed him, "Harry and I need some privacy"

The headmaster cleared his throat, and announced to the students "As all of you noticed, we would like some space here, we would like to discuss something. Everyone, go to the Great Hall and celebrate your time of coming"

The seventh years started having their own conversation and left Professor Dumbledore, Harry and I.

"Mr. Potter, are you feeling better now?" Dumbledore said to Harry

"Yes, professor."

"I knew Miss Granger would find the right cure for you" the man winked at Harry.

"You're right, Professor" Harry' face turned confused all of the sudden. "Wait, I didn't remember Hermione giving me a potion or anything in curing me"

"Oh" I turned redder then looked away from Harry.

"What was the cure?" Harry said flatly.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk about it" Professor Dumbledore made some whistling sounds while walking away.

In my mind, I was mentally imagining myself calling out Professor Dumbledore and shouting, 'Help me! Help!'

Harry interrupted my thoughts "'Mione is there something Dumbledore wanted you to tell me?"

"Er…" I shuffled softly so I was facing him "About the cure… it's um, a sensitive topic"

"Sensitive topic? Can you just tell me to clear everything out?"

"Alright" I groaned "It's a kiss"

"Oh" Harry, with the same reaction as I do, blushed too.

"You see, that's why I don't want to say it. Because I knew you'll not like what I did to you" I crossed my arms and stood up away from him.

Harry sighed and went beside me. He leaned in and said,

"You're wrong 'mione, I actually love it"

I froze in my spot. "You do?"

"Yeah" then Harry kissed me.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You kissed the beast, not Harry." He grinned playfully. I was trying not to smile but eventually I did.

"So does this mean…?" Harry inserted his fingers through mine and gripped it tightly.

"Means what Mister Potter?"

"That it's us now?"

His idea came to me as a shock. It's all so sudden, "Why don't we ask Ron if he approves of this? Besides, he has the right. He's our bestfriend"

* * *

The next day, Ron was surprised when I told him the whole story on why I was stalking and talking to Harry most of the time

"Harry, I never knew…" Ron muttered to himself, ashamed on what he has done.

"It's okay Ronald" I said to him, "At least we are all together now. Just like before."

"About that…" Harry said "Ron, um, we're wondering if you approve of Hermione and I's relationship"

Ron glared at us for a minute, but his expression softened after, "Well, I guess so"

"Really? Aren't you jealous or..?" I said

"No" Ron glanced at the ground "I'm seeing someone lately."

"Tell us, who?" we both said at the same time.

Ron's ears went pink "I'm not telling you"

Harry nudged him in the ribs "Oh come on…"

* * *

And that is the ending. Pretty stupid. Tell me if you want me to make it longer (the ending) and stuff or just edit it.

So PLEASE don't forget to comment me your OTP in percy Jackson AND harry potter on the reviews. I need it in my next story : )


End file.
